


Turkey

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: silly fluff for thanksgiving ... hope you are all having a good one over there in Trumpville. xxxx
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Turkey

"Well, I do get the turkey .. turkey is good but … why? I mean … why in god's name do we do this? We are not even American!" Owen was moaning as he watched Ianto move the Thanksgiving things around on the table to create a festive centrepiece.

"WE might not be but our boss is!" Gwen scolded, sniffing as she created another _turey_ thing out of a kitset for the side tables "It is important to them."

"It is important to them," Owen repeated in a childish voice "the day they brought smallpox and guns to the peaceable natives who saved them from starving and embraced them and their diseased arses into their home."

Ianto stopped working to turn and look at them with a look Tosh knew well … TAZER TIME … then he turned away as Tosh giggled, knowing it was for her amusement he gave the face. He had yet to taze Gwen, she did hope he would somehow … he was so damned funny about the threat. Jack saw this too, knew Ianto had a quick sense of humour behind the three piece suits and dry glares. Owen did not. Still not in the inner circle, those 'butt-boy' and 'tea-boy' and 'boss's fuck toy' comments keeping him out in the cold. With her as well.

"Hey!" Jack entered to look at the things happening, then at Ianto who rolled his eyes before resting them on Gwen. "Ah. Ianto, got a sec?"

They slid to Jack's office where he asked Ianto "What the fuck?"

"She's going all out to impress you. I have a turkey in the over as we speak" Ianto hissed "Has been in there since three AM on slow baste!"

"Oh god. Yeah?" Jack groaned with delight.

"Yes, so for fucksake, act like ya kike this. Besides … you keep this American thing going with that accent." Ianto scolded.

"What accent?"

"I've heard you cussing with a Scottish brogue!" Ianto huffed then grinned "But ya know … that American swagger is sexy."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Now .. can we… talk about how to dress a turkey? Or rather … how to undress this one?" Ianto picked at Jack's suspenders and Jack blinked, then grinned.

Oh?"

"Oh. You know … it's all about welcoming someone in … hope you are ready for that. If you are going to be all American on me … I might need to invade. If you can get naked down in the bunker faster than I can lock the door."

Making a gobbling noise like a turkey, Jack moved liked greased lightning as Ianto calmly leaned back and clicked the lock, then watched the naked arse disappear down the hole to the bunker below. With a soft laugh, Ianto followed.

Happy thanks giving, for he was about to give Jack something that would make them Both very happy.

.

.

.

.

Happy thanksgiving to all my American friends xxxxxx


End file.
